


Woojin-gazing

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Woojin is as cool as cucumber, Woojin's leg, chan is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: Chan has a little hobby that he likes to keep for himself. Not quite successful as Minho said, since the members already knew about this so called little hobby.





	Woojin-gazing

**Author's Note:**

> There are way too many woochan contents but so few fic about them? I am pulling my hair in frustration. Worse-case scenario, I may write about them myself, so pardon the quality.

Chan has a little hobby that he likes to keep for himself about a certain person in his group. Not quite successful as Minho said, since the members already knew about this so called little hobby. This person of hobby may or may not be aware about it tho (well, he absolutely does because nobody keeps secret in the group, like not intentionally, it just happened that their group is a bit gosippy). Long story short, he likes to stare at Woojin (Changbin called it Woojin-gazing).  
It could be real creepy, as Jisung likes to say, but then he always says to himself that he has right.  
Because he does, doesn’t he?  
Point one, Woojin is his boyfriend (not for that long, compared to his gazing history that went back as to one or two years prior).  
Point two, Woojin does not complain, rather he likes to laugh him off and teases Chan back, that’ll result on his face changing color.  
Point three, his gazing had proven fruitful since the boy could easily get him inspired into writing so many tracks.  
( _‘We are not producing these corny lyric. And we are not singing your love song for Woojin-hyung, ever’._ )  
( _Chan gasps and fakes a heart attack._ )

But then can you blame him?  
Firstly, he obviously has eyes. A pair of perfectly working eyes that happened to land on one innocent sight, yet his muddled brain did not filter enough so that it wouldn’t play a slow-mo moment.  
Because of legs (and thighs, abs, arms, forehead even).  
Pretty legs.  
Pretty is understatement since it is not for viewing only.  
There is real muscle going there, with power, that’s unexplainable since he works out more than Woojin yet he could never beat Woojin in any wrestling match that they had occasionally.  
Woojin is a definition of walking ticking bomb waiting to explode and kill people (and kill him)  
Literally.

So, when he takes a glance at his hobby person and lets his stare stays there for quite a while, Woojin (like always) says, “You are staring again, Channie.”  
Which gets Chan so defensive, yet not losing a beat to say embarrassing thing (that he probably will regret later in his self-loathe) like, “Well, you are one hella fine sight.”  
Woojin laughs. He fucking laughs. Which is really cute and makes Chan’s inside melts and flutter. Hence, before he could stop himself… he already said another embarrassing thing.  
“If you are a movie, I would want you to be played on my cinema 24/7.”  
Woojin looks at him amusedly.  
“If I were a movie, you wouldn’t be able to hold me. Would you like that?”  
Chan gasps. Did Woojinnie just flirt back to him?  
Woojin watches the reaction and smiles. He pats the couch. “Come here you sap.” And Chan comes to him in a second, not missing the amusement in Woojin’s face turns into something softer.

Woojin takes Chan’s hands and plays with them (how his big hand almost cover his whole hand), smirking.  
“So, Woojin-gazing, huh?”  
“What?!”  
“Changbin told me.”  
Chan blushes. Damn that traitor! He will set loud alarm early in the morning when the boy is unaware. “The name itself is self-explanatory?” he replied softly.  
“Why tho?”  
“Told you, you are one hella fine sight.”  
“Even when there is Hyunjin?”  
“Hyunjin wouldn’t compare.”  
“Don’t say that, Hyunjin will be sad.”  
By that words, Woojin looks at Chan intensely, which makes the leader really tense and unconsciously makes him holding his breathe.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I am staring. Doing my own version of Chan-gazing.”  
“But I am changing color.”  
“That’s the objective.”  
“That’s so cruel.”  
“Am I?”  
Woojin giggles. He puts Chan’s hands under his lip and kisses them softly without breaking eye contact with Chan. Chan whimpers weakly.  
“You are so pretty now. I want to kiss you so bad.”  
Chan croaks, “So what’s stopping you?”  
“Nothing.”

Woojin foregoes Chan’s hands to reach for his cheek, guiding them so that they can meet in the middle, sharing soft kiss that Chan easily melts into (he grips on Woojin’s shirt, looking for support). Feeling dizzy in the moment, being in daze. Woojin pecks his lip before leaning back, watching with endearment as the other trying to get himself back from the bliss (Chan himself is beautiful, even if the person did not realize it).  
“This is so worth it.” he said, still in a daze.  
“Is it?”  
“You are always worth it.”  
Woojin chuckles. He bits his lips and then looks at Chan in the eye in apologetic manner. “I am sorry… I shouldn’t do that.”  
“What?” Chan snapped from his state and looks at Woojin questioningly. “What do you mean?”  
Woojin smiles guiltily. He points to the direction behind him and for one Chan recognizes a certain someone hiding on the other side of the room, holding an unfortunately familiar phone.  
Chan feels the color drains from his face.  
“Is that what I think it is?” he asked, pace palming himself.  
“You may find the picture or video being used for blackmail material.”  
“Of us kissing?”  
“Probably.”  
Chan looks at Woojin with disbelief. “You notice it when?”  
“After we’re done? I saw him on the mirror behind you.”

Chan is fuming. He looks at the perpetrator who has a gut to wave at them while still taking picture-filming-or whatever on them. Changbin is so dead tonight. 3RACHA will make a comeback as 2RACHA.  
“I suggest a method of evidence retrieval which involve a practical threat or a painful punishment, your choice.” Woojin said with rather cheerful tone, which is scary on its own.  
“Nah, I will kill the boy myself later. Be prepared to make comeback with 8 members.” Chan said as he rose from the couch, ready for a kill.  
Woojin laughs, again, with amusement in his eyes while watching Changbin shrieks and flees from the murderous kangaroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ Tell me what you think?


End file.
